I'm in Naruto! Say What?
by ronnieangell
Summary: When Kaitlyn and Sydney wake up in the Naruto world, will their world ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this story is also on Quotev. It is by me so plz don't report this. It was written by me and me only (with exception from NicoTayTay from Quotev)

I grabbed my skateboard from my locker and ran out of the school. I try to get out of school as soon as possible each day. It's easiest that way. If I don't, I'll get stuck in a bullying frenzy. I've always been faster than most at athletics and other physical exercise. The gym teachers loved it, but the kids always made fun of me. I kept my face emotionless as I ran out to make it seem as if the bullying didn't affect me.

"Freak!"

"Nerd!"

"You don't belong here!"

"Snob!" yelled the other kids as I went by.

I just took out my IPod and blasted the music to drown out my surroundings. As soon as my feet left the school building, I dropped my board to the ground and took off towards my house, my black hair flowing in the wind behind me. My house isn't a home and it will never be home to me. Would your home consist of abusive foster parents who hate your guts but need you to promote their business? No didn't think so. My adoptive parents started beating me as soon as they brought me to their house from the adoption agency. They were always drunk or high or something, calling me 'worthless' or, 'their little money maker'. My 'father' owned a law firm. I was their 'sweet little girl' who would 'always get good grades' or was 'popular at school'.

Tsk. Ya right. I'm forced to get straight A's or I'll be beat. I'm the loner at school and I try to stay out of everyone's way as much as possible. I don't have the rebellious spirit that I had when I was little anymore. It was broken quickly after coming to this Hell hole. Where is this 'Hell hole' you may ask? It's called Briskin. It's next to Lowell actually, though it's not as gang ridden. (My cousin lives on the border of 3 gangs in a better part of Lowell. This is not a stereotype.) There are still a few gangs wandering around though so you wouldn't want to go outside at night in their territory. I kept a handgun under my bed just in case and I know how to shoot too, course my 'parents' don't know that.

Anyways, it was a normal day, for me anyway. I got home, parents asked me for my grades, didn't have them yet, and got beat. After that, I went to my bathroom to treat my wounds. It was connected to my room, which is on the 4th floor. Did I mention that I live in a mansion?

The wounds weren't as bad as they usually were, which was a little weird, but were still bad. I put some salve on the scrapes and rewrapped my bandages, then went back downstairs.

"Sydney!" called 'mom' from the kitchen.

"Yes mother?" I said sweetly, to avoid a hit.

"Your father and I decided to take a vacation with you."

"That's wonderful! May I ask the occasion?" I had to be polite; they wouldn't take any childish crap, so I grew up faster than most.

"It is to celebrate your 2 year anniversary with us!" Yes, only 2 years. I've been to many foster homes. Some families were wicked nice but didn't have enough money to be able to keep me. This foster home isn't the only one where I've gotten beat either.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a fake grin still plastered on my face.

"Wipe that grin off of your face," it vanished "we're going to New York. My friend Jennifer lives there so we will stay there."

"But it's so big there. What if I get lost?"

"Then we'll find you. _Or leave you to die on the streets." _She muttered under her breath.

"Oh thank you mother!" *slap*

"Don't act all sweet. I know you heard me."

I smiled softly "I apologize mother"

*slap* "Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

"Yes mother." I nodded my head once to show I understood.

~*~*~*~*~2 weeks later~*~*~*~*~

We were all packed and ready to go. I was beat less during these past 2 weeks so my wounds wouldn't show, but that doesn't mean I don't have scars. I didn't have much to pack only some clothes, a weird headband that was my real father's and a picture of him and my mom holding me and someone else as a baby, and of course my gun. The suitcases were in the limo and we all climbed in for the long drive to the city. Along the way I was told the plans for our stay. 'Mom' and 'Dad' were to share a room while I shared with Jen's daughter. I could pretty much do what I wanted as long as I stayed out of trouble, and was back at Jen's house by 8. I also couldn't do anything that would cause harm to my 'father's' business.

When we got to Jennifer's house we all unpacked our suitcases. I was to share a room with Kaitlyn while 'mother' and 'father' had the guest room. It turns out Kaitlyn is Jennifer's 10 year old daughter. She had short brown hair that came to her shoulders and chocolate-colored eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a black T-shirt that said 'Cool Story Bro. Wanna Tell It Again?' written in pink on the front of it, as did I. We looked at what the other was wearing and giggled. We actually had a lot in common. We both like the same type of music; country and classic rock, love to skateboard, and love animals. There was one difference however. She watched anime, whatever that is. When I told her I don't know what it is she almost flipped out.

"How can you not know what anime is?! It's the greatest type of TV show ever!" she almost screamed.

"I-I'm not allowed to w-watch TV back in Briskin." I stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Th-They said that it wasn't good for my brain." I looked down and played with my thumbs.

"Ya well my house, my rules. You have to watch anime; it is like THE best thing ever. My personal favorite is Naruto. Lemme show you." She dragged me over to her computer and I did my best not to flinch when she touched my arm.

"But i-if they find out I'm watching TV they'll-" I quickly closed my mouth, realizing what I was about to blurt out.

"They'll what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." I said quickly.

"You said that too fast! You're lying! What will they do?! C'mon you can tell me! I promise your secret is safe with me."

I sighed and looked onto her eyes, seeing true sincerity. "They'll hit me."

"Th-They'll what?" she whispered. "But why?"

"They always have. If I said the wrong thing, didn't get good grades, or even tried to stand up to them, I'd get hit or something."

"Or something?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it now. But if you ever need to, you know where to find me. Okay let's get off of this subject and onto Naruto!"

"Okay."

She went onto YouTube and typed in Naruto Episode 1. We watched all of the episodes we could until dinner time and it was awesome! Maybe TV isn't so bad after all. When I was watching, the sensei of Team 7 looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The adults had some fancy smancy dinner while Kaitlyn and I ordered pizza. As soon as the pizza was through the door, my mouth started watering from the delicious smell that wafted through the house.

"Do they not allow you to have pizza either?" asked Kaitlyn. I shook my head.

"They want me to watch my figure so I'm not allowed to have sweets or any junk food." Her jaw hung open.

"We're barely 12. How are we supposed to have a figure?"

"Ask them that." I pointed to the dining room where the adults were eating. She shrugged and brought the pizza up to her room. The box was set on her bed with us on either side of it. The first bite was HEAVEN.

"When was the last time you had pizza? Or any junk food for that matter?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Kaitlyn just shook her head and hooked up her computer to the TV so we could continue watching.

Soon it was nighttime and we got ready for bed. We both slept in her bed (NOT LIKE THAT YOU PEDO'S!) and quickly fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night I heard a buzzing noise. I looked around and figured out it was the TV, Naruto was left on. I shook Kaitlyn awake.

"Kaitlyn. Did you leave the TV on?" I whispered to her.

"NO." she murmured sleepily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Kay." I got up to turn the TV off and it shocked me. Shrugging it off, I tried again and the same thing happened, only some kind of black hole or portal popped out of the screen and started swirling. I ran over to Kaitlyn who had started to fall back to sleep.

"Kaitlyn get up!" she groaned and turned over, only to fall off the bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled, suddenly on her feet.

"Kaitlyn, does your TV normally do that?!" I yelled pointing to the now purple vortex that was now spinning and sucking up random pieces of her room.

"N-No." she said, her face pale. We faced each other, and then both immediately started grabbing our stuff, just in time to be sucked into the portal. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I could feel the warmth of light shining on my face. Did I leave my shades open again? I opened my eyes and saw the sky. Why am I outside, and more importantly how did I get outside? Then I remembered Kaitlyn's house, and the portal. Where is Kaitlyn? Is she alright?

I sat up and frantically looked around to try and locate her. She lay a few feet away from me, still asleep. Trees surrounded us; it looked like we were in some kind of clearing. Our bags were next to us somehow too. I got up and slowly made my over to Kaitlyn, being cautious of what happened last time. I knelt down next to her and gently shook her.

"Kaitlyn wake up. Kaitlyn!" she shot up from the ground, looking around her.

"Huh. What? Sydney? Is that you?"

"Yes why? I said, looking around.

"Your hair is silver now."

"What?" I grabbed a piece of my hair and held it out in front of me. "Oh my God. You don't look any different though.

"That's good I guess."

"Hey does anything look weird to you?"

"Ya kind of. Almost like….No it couldn't be."

"What is it?"

"It looks like it's in anime style. Could the portal thing of brought us to an anime?"

"I doubt it, but maybe. Let's look in our bags to see what we have." I suggested. We walked over to our bags and rummaged through them.

"I have my phone, IPod, chargers for both, some clothes, certain other things, a headband, a picture and…..a scroll? What about you?" I said while looking through my things that were now dumped out on the grass.

"I have the same as you without the headband and picture. Should we open up the scrolls?"

"I guess so." We picked them up then opened them, laying them side by side.

"They're both some kind of map." I said after a minute. "But I can't read them, looks like they're in Japanese."

"Me either, but….I've seen this map before but I can't remember where."

"Weird. Well since we can't read these, should we head out in a random direction and hope for the best?"

"It works for me." We quickly packed our things back up and headed out.

? P.O.V.

Under the orders of the Hokage, I was helping the Kyubi container, Uzumaki Naruto, work on his clone jutsu. He had failed his previous tests and Hokage-sama was earnest to get him to pass. I stood in my old ANBU uniform so Naruto wouldn't recognize me as I was told to do. Training Pakkun was much easier than this. After another failed attempt at a clone, I decided to try and help.

"You have to focus your chakra to the clone in order to make it correctly Naruto." I said. He turned to me and pouted.

"But I am focusing it!" he whined while adjusting his goggles. "Believe it!"

I sighed. "But are you focusing 100% on it?"

"Ye- No" he said, crossing his arms.

"Try again."

"Fine." He turned around again and proceeded to do the hand signs. "Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. A, slightly better than the last but still a failure, clone popped up.

"Again."

Sydney's POV

We had been walking in the forest for a few minutes when Kaitlyn suddenly stopped, her hand shot out to stop me from going any farther. "Wait." She said. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard someone speak." She started to rush off in that direction but I grabbed her arm, ignoring the urge to flinch from contact.

"Wait, if it is someone, shouldn't we get our stories straight? I mean we are in a different world."

"Ya I guess you're right. Okay let's say that we're best friends who learned we had family in the closest village/ town/city whatever there is here."

"Works for me. What about names?"

"I don't see any harm in using our regular ones."

"Okay but I'm not using my adopted one. So which way was that voice you heard?"

"This way C'mon."

We kept walking until we could we hear the voices easily but without being seen. We hid behind a bush to see if we, or rather if Kaitlyn recognized any of the voices from any of the anime that she watched.

"You have to focus your chakra to the clone in order to make it correctly Naruto." said a really familiar voice. Wait did he say Naruto? Kaitlyn and I looked at each other. She nodded her head to say she heard too.

We looked through the bush and saw the all too familiar, hyper-active blonde and an ANBU. Holy crap we're in Naruto!

"What do we do?" I whispered. She took out one of the maps from her bag.

"Play along." She whispered. We both got up from the bush and she began to look at the map like she was confused while walking.

"Do you have any clue how to read this?" she 'asked' me. We must be acting like normal civilians.

"No."

"Crud."

"Excuse me do you need help?" a voice said from behind us. We 'jumped' and turned to see the ANBU standing there with a confused Naruto.

"Yes could you point us in the direction of the Leaf village? We're not good with kanji." said Kaitlyn.

"Ya sure. It's that way." said the ANBU, pointing in a direction. "May I ask why you are going there?"

"We have family there that we would like to visit." answered Kaitlyn.

"We'll get you there believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Gee thanks." she said and we headed out. I wonder who the ANBU is. Oh well. It's probably no one I know. Pretty soon the gates came into view. They were HUGE. I mean I knew they were big in the show, but these were just, wow.

"So what are your names?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Kaitlyn Ross. This is Sydney Hatake," I noticed that the ANBU flinched when my name was said, "She doesn't speak much."

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." she lied."It took her a while to stop stuttering around me."

"We're here." said the ANBU. I know I've heard this voice before, but where?

We came across the little shack where Izumo and Kotetsu work.

"What's your business here?" asked Kotetsu, who seemed eager to have something to do.

"I was just finishing up with Naruto and bringing these two young ladies to the Hokage." said the ANBU person. Seriously?! Where have I heard him speak before?!

"Very well you may pass."

ANBU's POV "I'm Kaitlyn Ross and this is Sydney Hatake." I flinched. "She doesn't talk much. It took her awhile to stop stuttering around me." Sydney…she disappeared years ago. Could it really be her? It sure looks like her. I'll have to talk to Hokage-sama to be sure. I led them to the shack where Izumo and Kotetsu worked.  
"We're here." I informed he others.  
"What's your business here?" asked Kotetsu, who seemed eager to have something to do.  
"I was just finishing up with Naruto and bringing these two young ladies to the Hokage." I said, gesturing to Kaitlyn and Sydney.

"Very well you may pass."

I led the small group through the streets towards the Hokage's tower. I noticed that the girls strayed towards the back of the group to talk to themselves.

Kaitlyn's POV

After being allowed to pass through, Sydney and I trailed to the back of the group to talk amongst ourselves.

"I think it's best if we don't talk about 'our' world, unless it's to the Hokage and the Hokage only." I said.

"I agree but what are we going to do if we _are _accepted into the village?"

"I suppose we should get tested to see if we have chakra or not and go from there. If we have chakra, we become ninjas, if we don't…..then I don't know."

" 'Kay." We caught back up to the others and made our way to the Hokage's tower.

Once we were at the doors to his office, the ANBU knocked on it. A faint 'Come in.' was heard before we entered and bowed. The room was just as it was in the show, simple wooden flooring with a desk near the far wall with the Hokage sitting behind it, 2 ANBU stationed behind him for protection. His hands were folded in front of him in a relaxed position.

Sydney's POV

"Ah Naruto. How was your training?"

"Hey Old Man! It was going great until these two girls showed up."

"Oh? And who would they be?" Kaitlyn pulled us out from behind the other two.

"That would be us sir."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Kaitlyn Ross and this is Sydney Hatake." She said, gesturing towards me when she said my name. I did a small wave in 'hello'.

"We found out that we have family in the village and were wondering if we could possibly move here."

"Did you say Hatake? Sydney Hatake?"

"Yes why?"

"Naruto you're dismissed."

"But-"

"Now." He said sternly. Naruto looked back at us for a second then left.

"Why is my name so important?" I asked, shocking almost everyone with the fact that I had spoken.

"Kakashi you may remove your mask." said the Hokage. The ANBU standing next to us did so revealing Kakashi's masked face. Wait…Kakashi…Kakashi Hatake….Holy crap! Could he be?! I looked over at Kakashi in surprise. Is he the man in the picture? Is he my father?

"It seems Sydney's already figured out what I wanted to say." said the Hokage.

"Huh? Syd? What does he mean?" said Kaitlyn, but I was still in my world, mentally questioning the man standing next to me. Next thing I know a hand is waving in my face. "Earth to Sydney. Snap out of it Syd!" I jumped.

"Huh? What?"

"You want to tell me what's going on?" asked Kaitlyn. I looked at the Hokage.

"I'm not too sure myself." The Hokage sighed.

"9 years ago, 2 little girls got kidnapped from the leaf, their names were Sydney and Kaitlyn Hatake." I gasped. 9 years ago? I was 3! That's when I woke up in a hospital with memory loss!

"They looked just like the two of you in fact, and they were this man's, Kakashi Hatake's, daughters."

Kakashi looked down.

Kaitlyn looked between the two of us, still confused. "You don't think-"

"Wait a minute." I interrupted. I slung my backpack off of my shoulder and rummaged through it until I found the picture and pulled it out. I stared between the man in the picture and Kakashi several times before murmuring, "An exact match."

"What is?" asked the Hokage. I walked up to his desk and handed him the picture.

"The guy in the picture and Kakashi match. One of the babies in the photo is me and those are my parents. It's the only thing I have left of them besides this." I said while pulling out the headband with what I know knew as the Leaf's symbol, on it. On the back of it was a heart with the initials KH+JR carved into it. "I think it was my dad's. Wait…..Kaitlyn, Your mom's name is Jen right?" I said. She nodded her head,  
"Ya Jennifer Ross." Kakashi flinched.

"JR, Jennifer Ross." I muttered, "But that would mean, Kaitlyn quick when's your birthday?"

"January 13th why?"

"Th-that's my birthday."

Kakashi walked up and took the headband from the Hokage. His eyes widened when he saw the heart with the initials carving.

"It can't be….." he muttered, running his thumb over it. The Hokage saw his reaction and realization flashed in his eyes.

"Kakashi-san…. I think you've finally found your daughters."


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn ran over to Kakas-er-Dad and hugged him. He looked at me in confusion after hugging her back.  
"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" asked Dad, he sounded hurt. My hands were in front of my face like Hinata does and I shook my head, looking at Kaitlyn for help,

"Uuuh, she's not comfortable with physical contact." she explained. He looked even more confused, as did Hokage-sama.

"Did something happen in the past?" asked Hokage-sama. I looked to the floor, but nodded.

"It wasn't just Christina and Thomas? Was it?" asked Kaitlyn. I shook my head, a tear drop escaping my eye.

"Who's Christina and Thomas?" asked Dad.

"One of her foster families. They…. Can I tell them?" she asked. I nodded as a response. "They abused her, but I guess they weren't the only foster family to do so." I looked down at the floor as I felt the intense gazes of Hokage-sama and Dad. I could feel more tears start at my eyes as memories flooded back to my mind.

"What do you mean they weren't the only ones to do so?" asked Hokage-sama.

"I went to several foster homes, some were wicked nice but didn't have enough money to keep me, so I had to go to a different one. Other foster parents either did drugs, or were drunk all of the time and…things happened." Kaitlyn, who was now back beside me, with Dad on the other side, gave my shoulder a quick squeeze, I knew she wouldn't hurt me so I didn't flinch. "Do I have to say anything else Hokage-sama?"

He shook his head, "Not until you feel up to it."

"Thanks." I said solemnly.

"Now, I assume you would all like to live together?" he asked, thankfully going to a brighter subject. We nodded and he pulled out a set of keys for Kaitlyn and me, and handed them over. "Would you girls like to go to the Academy? If it's alright with your father of course." Kaitlyn and I looked at each other, and then at Dad, who nodded before turning back to the Hokage. I nodded while grinning,

"Heck yeah!" said Kaitlyn.

"Alright then. You two will start tomorrow then."

"Thank you!" Kaitlyn and I said at the same time.

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask if I may."

"Ya?" said Kaitlyn.

"Where did you two go after you were kidnapped?" Kaitlyn and I looked at each other before turning back to the Hokage.

"Heh funny story 'bout that," I started, "Ya see, we kinda went into another dimension and got separated. Somehow Kaitlyn found her mom and lived with her while I lived with different foster families. Also, all of this" I gestured to everything around me, "was a show called Naruto. Kaitlyn and I both watched, though her more than me, so we kinda know what's gonna happen in the future." Dad and the Hokage were both shocked and Dad muttered something about feeling violated.

"Can you prove it?"

"Ya sure." I dug through my bag and took out my Ipod, typing in 'Naruto' in the search bar on YouTube. "Wait...Kaitlyn, how do we even have WiFi?"  
She checked her IPod, "I have no clue..Oh well!" I rolled my eyes. I clicked on the video of Naruto cleaning off the Hokage faces and showed it to Dad and the Hokage.  
"This is Naruto cleaning the Hokage statues after he wrote graffiti all over them." I explained.  
"He hasn't done that yet though. And what is this?" he asked holding up my IPod.

"So that's where we are..." muttered Kaitlyn, "This is an IPod we use them to...well alot of stuff actually. You can play games, surf the web-"

"'Surf the web'?" asked Dad

"Ya know the Internet?" I added. They just gazed at us confusedly while I face-palmed. Huh, never thought I'd do that. "Never mind, it's just something we can use to look up facts or videos or something." he nodded.  
"But anyway ya, apparently the foster parents I was with before we magically came here, knew Kaitlyn's mom, who I guess is my mom know that I think about it, and we took a limo there for vacation. Kaitlyn introduced me to anime and Naruto, then we watched it for a little while, fell asleep, next thing we know, there's a portal in the TV and we're here!" I finished.

"A limo?"

"Ya a limousine (sp?)" they were still confused.

"Uh Syd, there's no cars or anything here." I face-palmed.

"Now you tell me?" she shrugged and I rolled my eyes while Dad and the Hokage looked between the two of us in confusion. Seeing this, Kaitlyn said, "It's a way of transportation."

"Oooh." they both said.

"So can we go now? I wanna explore the village!" inquired Kaitlyn.

"Ya go ahead."

"Yay! Thx!" she grabbed my arm and we started to leave the Hokage's office before Dad called; "Be back before dark!"

"'Kay!" we both yelled before running out. Once we got outside we looked around at all the shops and stuff for a few hours, while learning our way through the village.

"I'm hungry." she said randomly.

"Me too. Where should we go?"

"I think Ichikaru's is around here somewhere."

"Works for me." we headed out, searching for the infamous ramen stand. After finally finding it, we went inside and of course Naruto was in there, stuffing his face with ramen.

"2 miso ramens please." said Kaitlyn as we sat down to eat.

"'EY! 'u're t'e gir's f'om ear'ier!" said Naruto, his mouth full of food. I sighed.

"Naruto please close your mouth and swallow your food before talking." I said. He did as he was told before talking again.

"Sorry about that. So what did you guys have to talk to the Hokage about?"

"Uh nothin much, just had a little family reunion." said Kaitlyn, Teuchi set our ramen in front of us. We nodded in thanks before digging in. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them, before attempting to stab the noodles since I had no clue how to use chopsticks.

"Do you have any clue how to use those?" asked Naruto, pointing to the chopsticks.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Just hold them like this," he fixed my hands so the chopsticks were held right, "and use your finger to make them move." I tried what he said and it kinda worked, but I still fail with chopsticks. "You still have no clue how to use those do you?"

"Nope, Imma just stab it or something." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Lazy ass." She muttered, but I still caught it.

"Hey! I'm not, wait what was his name?"

"Who?" asked Kaitlyn.

"The guy whose hair looks like a pineapple."

"Ya mean Shikamaru?" said Naruto.

"Ya him! God I'm bad with names."

"When did you guys meet him?"

"Uuh we saw him while we were wandering around. We found some type of training ground or something and he was laying down in it watching clouds I think." Kaitlyn said.

"Sounds like something he'd do. Hey are you guys going to the academy?" He asked, loudly.

"Ya we are. We start tomorrow." said Kaitlyn.

"Cool! I go there too!" he started talking about all the people there, though we knew about almost everything he said, but didn't tell him that. Of course he started talking about ramen and being the Hokage too. Soon the sun was beginning to set and we had to go. We paid for our ramen with money we randomly found in our bags and were saying goodbye to Naruto.

"So Naruto are we like friends now?" I said slowly.

"Uh ya I guess why?"

"I've kinda never had one before" Both Kaitlyn and Naruto gave me shocked faces.

"Really?! What about Kaitlyn?"

"Oh we're twins!" she said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder, which I shrugged off. She had an 'Oh ya' face and gave me an apologetic look, to which I smiled at to say 'It's alright.'

"Cool!" said Naruto, ignoring our silent conversation, "Then I'll be your first friend ever! Believe it!" he said fist-pumping. I smiled.

"Thanks Naruto, we better get going before it gets dark." said Kaitlyn as we got up from the stools.

"Huh? Oh ya then see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Naruto!" yelled Kaitlyn as we both waved back at him.

"Bye!" We made our way through the streets towards our new home. The crowds of earlier were thinning out as people headed inside for the night. Finally we were able to find the house and walked in. Kaitlyn yelled 'We're home!' as we took off our sneakers in the doorway thing (don't ask, I have no clue what it's called) and we checked the place out. The kitchen was in the front with the living room right next to it. Between the two was the hall which led to two doors, which I presume to be the bedrooms. Dad was in the kitchen cooking some type of meal that I've never had before. Sushi maybe? I don't know.

"Hi Dad!" said Kaitlyn "Watch'a cooking?"

"Hey girls. Just some sushi. You hungry?" asked Dad. Ha-ha! I was right!

"Sure."

"Yes."

"It's almost done. Why don't you two start unpacking while I finish up? You room is on the right. You don't mind if you share do you?"

I shook my head while Kaitlyn said "Nah we're fine with it." He nodded as we headed off to our room to unpack. As we entered the room, I gratefully noticed there were two beds. Sure Kaitlyn and I shared the bed in her room but only because A) it was the only one available B) it was only for a night/couple days. Sometimes I get nightmares and I wouldn't want accidently kick her or something if I started thrashing about or something. We put the little clothes that we had in the closet and bureaus and made a mental note to go clothes shopping. Then we put some things in the bathroom and plugged our IPods and phones into the wall to charge.

When we went back into the kitchen, food was just going onto the table. We sat down to eat and chatted about random things. Dad kept getting confused whenever we mentioned things in our world such as skateboarding, cars, flat screen TVs, and other stuff. Then we cleaned up and headed to bed for the night. Not a lot to detail over.


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney's POV

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it-"

"I'M UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Just making sure!" I groaned and got out of bed after that rude awakening by Kaitlyn. While she got ready in the bathroom that was connected to the room, I got dressed and brushed my hair, then we switched. Dad was still asleep so we wrote him a note that said;

_Went to the academy. Be back later._

_Love you Dad!_

_Sydney and Kaitlyn_

We quickly ate breakfast, grabbed our phones and IPods, and headed out towards the Academy. We couldn't help but notice that the Hokage monument had graffiti all over it.

"Dang it we're gonna have to do the Transformation Jutsu today. You remember how to use chakra?" asked Kaitlyn, turning to look at me.

"Ya I think so. Just have to hope that it works."

"Ya. Shouldn't be too hard though."

"What shouldn't be?" said a mysterious voice. We spun around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"We're trying to find the Academy. We start today." said Kaitlyn. She's a good liar.

"That's where I'm headed. I'll show you the way there." He walked in front of us and we spun back around to follow him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hn." Kaitlyn and I rolled our eyes behind his back. It was silent as we walked except for the surrounding sounds of the village and the sound of our shoes on the dirt. I think Sasuke was a little confused as to why we weren't fan-girling over him like the other girls did, as he kept checking over his shoulder at us every now and then. Honestly, I don't see anything in him, and neither does Kaitlyn. Every step I took made me more and more nervous. What if it's like the other schools? What if they-

"Hey don't be nervous." whispered Kaitlyn, "I got your back." I smiled at her and she smiled back. When we finally got to the academy, Sasuke went inside the classroom while we talked with Iruka, who was told that we were coming.

"So I assume you two are Sydney and Kaitlyn?"

"Yup!" said Kaitlyn. I nodded. Kaitlyn wasn't far off from me not talking much if you haven't noticed.

"Alright do you two already know how to do the Transformation Jutsu, Clone Jutsu and how to throw shuriken and such?"

We nodded. Throwing kunai and knives aren't too different? Right?

"Alright. You probably already know that I'm Iruka, your sensei. I'll introduce you two to the class. C'mon."

We walked into the classroom, though I don't think anyone noticed as his fangirls were surrounding him, blocking his view of anything else.

"Attention class!" yelled Iruka. Everyone went back to their seats and looked at us. "We have a couple new students who will be joining us for the remainder of this year. Girls would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure!" said Kaitlyn, holding out a peace sign. "I'm Kaitlyn Hatake. I like anime, manga, skateboarding, candy, being hyper, singing, training, drawing and a lot of other stuff. Dislikes; not a lot really, just don't mess with me or my family. My hobbies are training, singing, and drawing. My dream?" she looked around, "Has already come true."

I did a little awkward wave; I was never one for spotlight attention like this. "I'm Sydney Hatake, we're twins. I like reading, training, skateboarding, animals and music. I dislike small spaces, mean people, and same as Kaitlyn, don't mess with my family. My hobbies are reading, singing and training. My dream, I don't know yet."

"Any questions?" asked Iruka. Almost everyone raised their hands. Iruka looked over at us waiting for us to choose.

Kaitlyn pointed at Sakura and said "You! Girl with pink hair!"

"My name's Sakura and what's skateboarding?" she asked. Everyone else put their hands down; they must've had the same question. Kaitlyn and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Iruka-sensei can we take the class outside to show them what it is?"

"I don't see why not."

"C'mon peeps!" Yelled Kaitlyn, who ran out the door. I shook my head then ran after her, heading outside.

"Wait…." said Kaitlyn, "How are we supposed to do this? It's all grass. Plus we don't have our boards."

"Lemme try something. I could do this back home soo….." I put my hands out in front of me, imagining a skate park with me and Kaitlyn wearing helmets, our boards in hand. When I opened my eyes, the class was outside with us, wide-eyed, staring at the scene I had imagined in my head. There were ramps, grind railings, a half-pipe and an empty pool.

"H-How did you do that?" stuttered Iruka-sensei. I shrugged.

"I could always do it back home so I had hoped it would work here too."

"Now, watch and learn!" said Kaitlyn.

(A/N please understand for all of you that actually skate-board, I don't so I only know a few moves or tricks or whatever you call them. If any of you could help me out and tell me any mistakes that I have, I will gladly go back and change it, or if you'd like to add any thing I'll put it in. TY! J)

I took out my IPod and put on some good Skateboarding music, leving out the headphones so the whole class could hear. We set our skateboards on the ground, which had now turned to smooth pavement, and started skateboarding. We headed for the half-pipe first. Kaitlyn went up one side while I went up the other. After going up either side a few times, we had enough momentum to start doing tricks in the air. I hand planted first (one hand on the top of the halfpipe, other hand holding onto board which is in the air above me) while Kaitlyn did a 540 spin while crouched down, holding onto the nose and tail of her board. Then I skated to the other side of the hailpipe and did an Indy. As we were boarding, I noticed that the other students were all staring at us in awe. I did a kickflip over to the railgrind as Kaitlyn moved to the ramps. We continued for a few more minutes before we figured it was almost time for the Naruto message to reach Iruka. Kaitlyn and I skated over to the others and kicked the tails of our boards toward the ground, making the noses go up so we could grab them.

"So how was that?" asked Kaitlyn smugly. Instantly the class surrounded us. Everything that they said was a blur; it took all of my efforts not to blackout from a panic attack. I held onto Kaitlyn's arm, forcing myself to stay up.

"Okay, okay, back up, let them have their space." said Iruka-sensei, ushering the other students back. I let go a sigh of relief. "This is still school, let's go back inside."

I snapped my fingers, the skate park went back to the grassy clearing it was before and headed inside with the rest of the class.

"Alright everyone take your seats, Kaitlyn you can sit next to...Choji. Choji please raise your hand so she knows who you are." Choji raised his hand and Kaitlyn ran up the steps to sit next to him. Sydney you'll sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand so she knows where to sit." He did so and I could fell the glares of his fangirls as I took my seat.

"Good. Today we'll be-" just then, a ninja burst through the door.

"Iruka-san! It's Naruto again!" yelled the ninja. Iruka sighed.

"What did he do this time?" the ninja pointed over to the window.

"Look for yourself." The whole class looked through the window. Just like in the show, there was Naruto painting the Hokage monument. Kaitlyn and I smiled at each other from across the room. The show's still as it was even though we're here. Good.


	5. Chapter 5

Ne Gomenesai about not updating for a while. I went on vacation for a week, then i had writers block, and school's starting wednesday so I'm preparing for that. Again Gomenesai! I'll update again as soon as I can.

As soon as Iruka-sensei left, we were surrounded by boys. Except for Mr. To-cool-for-school Uchiha of course.

"Where did you used to live?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Questions were fired at us like bullets. I was inwardly freaking out at the closeness of the others and Kaitlyn could tell. Already, she knew the look on my face when I was panicking so she quickly answered the questions and shooed the people away, before running over to me and doing the same.

"A small village, no and no. Now can you please give us some space?"

By know my hands were gripping my head with my elbows propped up on the table. Suddenly a hand was on my back. I flinched and looked up.

"Hey you okay?" It was only Kaitlyn, concern written on her face. I nodded to answer her question.

"Y-Ya. I think so, it just freaked me out is all."

She gave a small smile and rubbed my back consolingly before heading back to her seat and facing front. Iruka came in dragging Naruto behind him who was tied up with rope.

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. You've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" lectured Iruka-sensei. Naruto Hmph'd and looked away. "Fine. Because you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

The class groaned but got in line anyway. Sakura went first.

"Alright Sakura here, let's do it. Transform!" A poof of smoke went up as she transformed into Iruka-sensei.

"Transformed into me. Good." Iruka-sensei marked her off on his clipboard.

"Alright I did it! Yay! Yay! Sasuke did you see that?!" she fangirled, going up to Sasuke. I was sad when we couldn't see inner Sakura. I actually kinda liked her when she wasn't obsessing over Sasuke as well. Sasuke Hn'ed as his name was called for the review. As Iruka-sensei looked up, he had already transformed into him.

"Ah good." He said. "Next up, Naruto Uzumaki!"

I could see Shikamaru and Ino talking to Naruto, but I already knew what they said from watching the show. Kaitlyn and I averted our heads as he transformed. Seeing it once was enough, I did not need to see it twice. As Iruka yelled at Naruto after recovering from the nosebleed, Kaitlyn reviewed what we knew of chakra from watching the show.

"You just have to focus on it spiritually and physically and it'll work." she whispered to me.

"Then we have to focus it into the shape of another person and we'll become them." I said quietly.

"Yup."

"Sydney Hatake." called Iruka. Kaitlyn gave me a thumbs up as I walked to the front.

"Alright I know you and Kaitlyn are new here so do you two know how to do this?" he asked. I nodded, a little hesitant. "Alrighty then." I smirked as I thought of a certain pet detective. "Give it your best shot." I brought my hands together in a sign as I focused my chakra to look like my dad. I looked up at Iruka and saw the smile on his face.

"Your dad. Good job!" I smiled and poofed back into myself, then went to the back the line to wait for Kaitlyn. I watched her turn into the Pizza guy that delivered to her house 2 days ago. He/she was even holding a pizza box! We both giggled at the reaction from Iruka.

"What is that?" he said, pointing to the contents of the box.

"Pizza. It's awesome! Right Syd?" I nodded.

"Good job then….I think." He muttered as Kaitlyn transformed back.

"Think the Pizza box was too much?" she asked as she came to the back of the line.

"Maybe a little bit." I said.

After school was done for the day, Kaitlyn and I started to go home. Unfortunately Sasuke had to go in the same direction to get to his home, so it was the 3 of us. Aaaaaaaand cue the awkward silence. Since we were bored, I decided to take out my phone and text Kaitlyn.

Yo

She gave a look to me then caught on to what I was doing and took hers out too.

_Wazzup _

What if they find us?

_Who?_

_Oh them…..well I don't think they will because oh I don't know. Oh ya. WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!_

-_- but if we can text (God knows how) then maybe they can call us. What if the police track our signal or something!

_Calm down. We'll be fine. Even if that happens they can't come here. Even if they could, Dad and the Hokage will fight to protect us. And Naruto. We're his friends now remember?_

I guess you're right, but I still don't feel safe.

_You'll be fine! Don't worry about it._

Thx J

Shmelcome

No. just….no.

_But...Fine _:'(

:P

"What the Hell are those?" said a voice. I jumped then spun to kick the presence that surprised me. Fortunately, Sasuke had a quick enough reaction time and caught my foot. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Woops, forgot that he was here.

"Whoops sorry, you scared me." I said as he dropped my foot.

"Forgot you were here Duckbutt. One tip of advice, don't scare her, or else she'll whoop your butt. Second; these," Kaitlyn held up her cell phone, "are cell phones."

He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "Never heard of them."

"Of course you haven't. You see we….Invented these! Ya whenever Syd and I want to talk to each other or other people that have them, we use these to talk to them." She lied/explained. He nodded in response.

"So what were you talking about with those….things?" he asked.

"Again, Cell. Phones. What we were talking about wouldn't interest you anyway." She said, acting all high and mighty.

"Hn."

"Again? Really?"

"What?"

"You with that 'Hn.' thing!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what's with you not liking small places?" he said, nodding his head towards me. Flashbacks started running through my head. The closets I was forced to sleep in, being surrounded by a group of people and being beaten half to death, some were too gruesome to even describe. I was snapped back to reality by Kaitlyn violently shaking my shoulders.

"Sydney! Sydney snap out of it!" she yelled.

"Huh? What?" I looked around, regaining my focus on reality.

"You just froze after Moron over there asked you that question." She said, motioning over to Sasuke.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay. Are you good now?"

"Ya." I replied. After receiving a glare from Kaitlyn, Sasuke walked over and mumbled an apology.

"I-It's okay I just ….it's not a comfortable topic for me."

He nodded in understanding, probably having a flashback of what Itachi did. We resumed walking again and soon we had to (finally) part ways.

"Bye Sasuke/Duckbutt." Kaitlyn and I said as he took the road towards his house. He raised up his hand to about the height of his shoulder as a response. Kaitlyn and I walked the rest of the way home in silence. Dad must've gone on a mission because he wasn't home. Sure enough there on the kitchen table was a note from Dad.

_Girls,_

_Got a mission from the Hokage. I should be back later tonight after you two are in bed. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Kaitlyn and I went to the training grounds after to work on throwing kunai and such. Because of my experience with knife throwing, it wasn't too hard for me. Kaitlyn on the other hand, she needed some work.

"I can't do this!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's not that hard!"

"Says you! You've actually done this before!"

"Listen. The knife is extensions of your body, when you throw it, keep your hand pointed at your target and the kunai or senbon, whatever will follow. Also your eyes need to look directly where you want the object to go. Don't take your eyes off your target. Now try it." Kaitlyn sighed and threw a few more kunai. None hit dead center, but they were close enough.

"I did it!" she yelled, doing a fist pump.

"See? It's not that hard." I said. She stuck out her tongue at me and began collecting her weapons. I helped grab some, and then we both headed home to make some supper and go to bed


End file.
